federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Richardson
Michael Richardson is a former member of the LAPD c. 1998. From the past, he encountered Samantha Elbrunne when she was accidentally transported there by a villain intent of terrorism. Helping Sam out, Michael was eventually able to help her save the day, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and transported back with Sam to the 25th century. Finding he never belonged here, Michael discovered a niche, even in his past, and has come to settle in the 1940's with his family. This was permitted by the temporal police after a trial in 2401 due to exceptional circumstances in his case. Background Information During the initial attacks of WW3, Marcus was killed, Mia dying a few years later from radiation poisoning. Mia's three children were able to survive and is a distant relative to Heidi Thay, on the Hansen side of the family. Michael's paternal grandfather was an American military spy during WW2. Having trained for an undercover mission as a Nazi officer named Markel Lindemann, he had to abort the mission in February, 1944 when his cover was blown. Originally when Marcus died in 1945, a woman by the name of Gretel Hirsch claimed to have a son by him (which was actually Michael who had been thrown back into the past). The family never believed it until DNA testing was developed and they learned there was indeed a relation. This is the past Michael remembers, however, this all changed when he refused to go back to 2401 and was granted permission to remain in 1945. After an extensive trial by the temporal police it was discovered his remaining would not over effect the timeline if he kept secrets to himself and did not interfere with known events. Gretel's children from her husband Sullivan and her descendants were wiped out after WW3 and the illnesses afterwards. He had a dog named Bo who was a Labrador Retriever. Personal Life Zoe O'Donald (1986-1996): Michael met his former fiance, Zoe O'Donald, while in highschool (through his sister Mia). Zoe and Michael were sweethearts that remained together for over 10 years. After travelling the world together, they moved into an LA apartment in 1989, however both of their attempts at being actors/actresses failed. Michael got scholarships to join the LAPD, while Zoe continued to fulfill her dreams of being an actress. After graduating, Michael was ready to propose to Zoe and she accepted in 1994, however, after a year or so on the force, she found dating an officer too stressful. In combination of stress and budding success, Zoe broke off the engagement in early 1996 and moved out of their apartment. This left Michael heartbroken for some months and has not had a relationship since. Ashley Moss (2400-2401): Michael met his ex-gifrlend at the Starfleet Academy while he was adjusting to the future. Finding her upbringing on the farm colony of Gault, he liked how 'down to Earth' she was. They started a sexual relationship until Valentine's Day 2400 when he officially asked her to be his girlfriend. Fighting with his holoaddiction, they were soon moved in together and Ashley attempted to help and guide him to a better place. When Michael planned a trip back to his own time and brought Ashley with him, things were thrown for a loop when they ended up in Nazi Germany. Michael met another woman there and upon returning to the future, his relationship with Ashley drifted apart. Soon enough, Ashley let him go and helped send him back to the past where he belonged. Current Spouse(s) Michael met his first wife, Gretel Hirsch, when he was accidentally tossed into the past, Michael saved her from the Hofler family, Nazi's whom Gretel was living with but was secretly Jewish. Saving her and going to Brussels, Michael returned to his time only to realize they conceived a child together. Going back to see her, he kept up the lie until caught by the temporal police. Finally, he made his way back to the past for good, using his knowledge of the past to make a life for himself. Six months after they were married in June of 1945, temporal police came once again and a trial was held determining in his special circumstances since he was originally from the past that he be allowed to remain. Children Michael has three children with Gretel Hirsch including Marcus Richardson, Isaac Richardson and Dean Richardson. Please see links for more information. Grandchildren Michael has one grandchild from Isaac and Janet Richardson named Michael Richardson CP. Michael is ultimately the grandfather of an alternate version of himself. Education an Career Early Years Born and raised in Los Angeles, Michael attended the Verbum Dei High School, often referred to as "The Verb." While there he was active in sports like football and baseball and graduated with 3.7 average in 1987. From highschool, he took a couple of years off, exploring the world with his girlfriend Zoe. Finally, he returned to LA with ambitions to be an actor. Only able to star in a few commercials and struggling to make ends meet he knew he needed an alternative. Wishing to have something exciting, he was accepted into the LAPD Training Academy in 1991. After four years, he graduated, spending one year in an internship before being taken into the Eighth Precinct in 1996. Following his disappearance in October of 1998, Michael was decorated and given an official funeral. His body was never found, while Bo (his dog) was taken in by his brother's family. Future Years Once Michael made his permanent home in 1945, he took it upon himself to rejoin the police force of Great Falls, Montana. Keeping near his family in Helena, he stayed there, quickly raising through the ranks due to his advanced security training and skills. This was enough to rather the attention of an FBI recruitment agent and in early 1947 he was given training in Quantico, VA to become a full agent. Michael uses his time and access to records to investigate odd occurrences which he is determined to prove (to himself only) they are the results of time travellers or aliens - taking a note from Fox Mulder's books - as well as finding a small, yet comforting connection, to the future and what he took from it. He now works for the FBI Division in Los Angeles. 1 Michal Richardson Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Past Plot Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:August Category:1968 Category:All Characters